


A Christmas Wish

by olicityfan15



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are home for the holidays and Albus has been keeping something held inside This takes place right after The Cursed Child





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas oneshot

Albus picked at his dinner. "Albus, if you don't like your dinner you can leave the table" Ginny says sternly. "I do mom, just have stuff on my mind" Albus says and starts to eat. Ginny smiles. 

 

"What if we play a game?" Ginny says smiling at Harry. Albus, James and Lilly look up. "Let's go around and say what's on our thoughts" Ginny explains. They moan but the look Ginny gives them speaks volumes. 

 

"I'll go first" Ginny says. "I've done a lot of thinking and I've decide to get back into Quidditch. Your all in Hogwarts now and it's time to get back to making me happy" Ginny said to a round of applause. 

 

"I have decided to go part time at the ministry, and help Ron run his brothers joke shop part time. I need some downtime and it opens my schedule more" Harry says to an enthusiastic crowd. 

 

"I just want a ton of presents for Christmas" James and Lilly say together laughing. Ginny and Harry smile and sigh,

 

Everyone looks over at Albus. "I want Scorpius to stop dating Rosie" Albus says plainly. Harry and Ginny look at one another. "Why is that Albus?" Harry asks. "Because Scorpius is mine" Albus says and as soon as he realizes what he said he runs and locks himself in his room. 

 

Harry looks at Ginny. Ginny sighs and gets up. "Albus, may I come in" she says knocking on his door. She hears the lock un-click and she opens the door. Albus is laying on his bed face down in his pillow. 

 

Sitting next to him Ginny softly rubs his back. "Do you like Scorpius as more of a friend darling" she asks softly. He nods not removing his face from his pillow. Ginny smiles. "Maybe when classes start up again you can let Scorpius know how you feel" she continues.

 

Albus looks at her. "What if he stops wanting to be friends with me if I tell him?" Albus asks worried. Ginny smiles. "Honey nothing you say will ever end your friendship. But will you be able to stay friends if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asks. Albus thinks for a moment and nods. "I never want to not be friends with Albus" he says. Ginny smiles and says "come on, I have a surprise for you". 

 

Nodding, Albus follows his mom out to the living room where Scorpius is standing with his father. Albus smiles widely. "The Malfoy's have come over for some hot cocoa" Ginny says smiling. Albus hugs her and goes over to Scorpius. "Can we talk alone Scorpius?" Albus asks. Scorpius nods and follows Albus outside to the back patio.

 

Albus shifts and was about to talk when Scorpius starts to cry "Rosie and I broke up and we weren't even a full couple yet" Scorpius says wiping away tears. Albus secretly celebrates but hugs his friend. "I'm sorry buddy but I've got something that just might make you feel better" Albus says. Scorpius looks at him. "Scorpius Malfoy will you be my boyfriend" Albus asks straight out. Scorpius looks st him in surprise and backs away a little. Albus frowns but stands his ground.

 

"Albus Potter I would love to be your boyfriend" Scorpius says with a big smile. Albus jumps into Scorpius's arms and holds him tightly. They laugh and head back into the party. 

 

They spend the next few hours playing board games and sipping hot cocoa. The kids talk about what they hope to get for Christmas as the adults talk about what changes they would be making in the new year. Draco took this time to announce that he would be working part time with the aurors and that he might've found someone he was interested in. They all tried to get the information out of him but he wouldn't budge at all. 

 

As the night came to a close, Albus and Scorpius walked around the backyard hand in hand. They didn't want to say goodbye even if it was for just a couple of days until the big Christmas party. As they walked back in Scorpius pointed up at something hanging in the doorway. Albus smiles and they share their first kiss under the stars and the mistletoe.


End file.
